Vivian (Paper Mario)
Vivian is a Shadow Siren from Paper Mario: the Thousand Year Door. She started out as a member of the Shadow Sirens who worked for the main villains, but after suffering a few too much abuse from her sisters, she decided to stay with Mario since he had shown her some kindness. Vivian became the 5th partner for his party. Ultimate Story Vivian, being one of Fanfictiondreamer's favorite partners in the second Paper Mario game, decided to make her an important character in the story and she had played a massive role in the story. Vivian was part of the Secret organization of Darkness, the Descendants of Darkness, even though she wasn't involved with their plans. Vivian never got along with her cousins and her sisters considering her kind-hearted nature, so she would hide away from them where she knew they would never find her. However, when Wolf had an argument with their leader, the Shadow Queen, she decided to approach him. As soon as she did, she complimented him for how brave and tough he had been, then offered him find her at where she was hiding from their cousins. After that, they spent a lot of time with each other to the point where they became very close. She even decided to work with him in getting back at their malevolent family. From there, everything seemed to be going great for them until the Shadow Queen carried out her devious plan. She told Wolf that she intended to unleash a breed of Dark bugs known as Aparoids into his world and cause all kinds of devastation towards it. Wolf intended to stop this before they cause any damages to his world. Vivian offered to help and they worked well as a team. After the Aparoids were decimated, they soon discovered that it was all a ploy. The Shadow Queen had created the Dark bugs as receptacles for her Dark powers that will grow over time. If that Dark energy were to be released, she could use it to expand the portal to the Shadow Realm. The Aparoid invasion provided more than enough Dark energy to massively expand the portal to the Shadow Realm, thereby releasing the Shaman Emperor. When she made an attempt to destroy Wolf, Vivian rushed out and managed to rescue his soul while his body was destroyed by the Dark Blast. After the dimensions were fused and the Rifter was foiled, Wolf vowed revenge against the Shadow Queen for using him to nearly destroy his own world. Vivian offered to tag along as usual. Together, they set out to find a way to destroy the Shadow Queen for what she had done. Overtime, they discovered that there is a magical being with the ability to control both Light magic and Dark magic. That magical being is known as the Child of Both Sides and they are extremely rare magical beings. They discovered one such being named Elyon Brown and they intend to recruit her for their revenge plot against the Shadow Queen. Ideal voice actress: Dionne Quan Relationships TBACategory:Mystical Creatures Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Characters that hail from the Mario Universe Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Eyeless Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Magic Users Category:Gloved Characters Category:Abuse Victims Category:Cousin of Villain Category:Sister of Villain Category:Spirits Category:Elementals Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Partner Category:Characters favorite by Fanfictiondreamer Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Members of the Woofoo Alliance Category:Members of the Descendants of Darkness Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Good Darkness Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story